The Worstest Disease Ever!
by celrock
Summary: Tommy tells us all about his painful experience with Foot in Mouth Disease. Story is told from Tommy's POV, thank you blossom2019 for motivating me to finally write this story. In the words of tommy though, "If you're like my bestest friend Chuckie, then you might not wanna hear about what happened to me."


The Worstest Disease Ever!

Summary: Tommy tells us all about his painful experience with Foot in Mouth Disease. Story is told from Tommy's POV, thank you blossom2019 for motivating me to finally write this story. In the words of tommy though, "If you're like my bestest friend Chuckie, then you might not wanna hear about what happened to me."

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters.

Tommy POV

It all started a few days after I saved my little brother from that Foot in Mouth Disease. I was glad I saved my brother, but soon found out I had a price to pay. It happened on the night Peter babysat me and told me Reptar wasn't gonna disappear. I knew this by the time he arrived, but my throat was in so much pain, I couldn't talk. No matter, he fixed me the same stuff we gave Dil when he was sick, some of that medicine, and tea with lemon and honey, and I took it with no hesitation while Peter and I watched a new Reptar movie. I saw the end of Reptar and fell asleep, only to awaken the next morning to feel worser.

The next morning, I awoke to the worstest thing that had happened to me since mommy and daddy tried to take away my bottle a while back and gave me that dump happy face cup. I hurted in places I shouldn't have hurted. My throat continued to hurt, and it was so bad, I couldn't stop crying or drewling. I probably scareded my little brother cuz I wasn't usually like this. But even worser, my feet, hands, face and ears all hurted, and it was worser than that firsted time I got cutted and mommy sprayed me with stingie stuff, and Angelica tolded me all my stuffing would come out the next time. This was worser, I guess the bestest way to explain it is, well, it felt like Reptar had taken a bunch of bites out of me. Then I remembered that Reptar was my hero, he wouldn't try to eat me. But it didn't help, I still hurted as I lay there in my bed at this point, unable to stop crying in pain, hurting something awful. My brother Dil came over to see what was wrong.

"Tommy? Are you ok? What's wrong?" Dilly asked me, punching me in the tummy.

But I couldn't help it, I kept on crying till mommy came in and gave me some medicine. It was the same medicine that Peter gave me yesterday night, and it would help, but not enough. Mommy took me and Dilly downstairs and tried to get me to eat something. Just like I thought ice cream would help Dil when he was sick, I guess mommy and daddy thought I'd like a popcicle, cuz mommy gave me one of the fire cracker red, white, and blue popcicles from the freezer, but I wasn't hungry. I took a few licks and then put it down. And then it happened. While Dilly gotted me sick, I did a very bad thing. I gotted my mommy and daddy sick, all cuz I didn't finish that popcicle. Mommy and daddy then ate the rest of the popcicle I had licked, and the following day, their throats were hurting too. But mommy and daddy didn't cry, so I decided I'd stop crying too, and be quiet. Because, the crying only made it hurt worser.

It was terrible. The only way I could move around was by crawling and scooting around on the floor on my tummy, and I grew tired quickly. I only felt comfortable lying on my back, and a little while after taking that medicine, all I wanted to do was sleep. Mommy and daddy were taking medicine too, but they too didn't feel like doing much.

"Mommy doesn't feel good either sweetie." Mommy said to me at one point when she was holding me, trying to comfort me.

At one point, I lay on the couch, Reptar was on the TV, and my brother was over in the playpen, playing by himself.

"Tommy, wanna come play with me?" Dil asked me from the playpen. I sat up on the couch and looked in his direction. I really didn't feel good, but I could tell he was lonely. So I made myself head over there. I stood up though, and I not only felt like I needed to go potty, but my feet really hurted. I never felt so bad standing on the carpet before. I quickly crouched down and crawled towards the bathroom. At least the cold bathroom floor felt good under my feet so I managed to go potty, even if using my hands hurted cuz those little red bumps made them hurt. I went potty and made my way back out to the playpen where Dilly was. But because my hands hurted so much, I could hardly grab the screwdriver out of my pocket to open it.

"Is something wrong Tommy?" Dil asked me from the other side of the playpen, but I was in too much pain to talk. I just lay on the floor outside of the playpen, wishing the pain would go away, not saying anything.

Just then, daddy came up to me and picked me up.

"Sorry Dil, but your brother, mommy and I are sick, and we can't play, but somebody's coming over to play with you today." Said my daddy as he carried me back to the couch.

Mommy came and gave me a sippy cup of apple juice and some more of that medicine. By now, Dummi Bears was on the TV, but I didn't care. I drank my juice and a bazillion minutes later, I was asleep. I awoke to that buzzer doorbell ringing. Mommy went to answer the door where my grandma Lulu and grandpa Lou were standing. They had come to take Dilly out for the day, but changed their minds when they soon learned me, mommy and daddy were sick. Grandma and grandpa stayed, and took care of all of us.

That night, I lay on the couch while mommy and daddy lounged in chairs. Grandma gave us all some yummy soup. It was some creamy soup with mushrooms in it. It felt smooth and good on my throat, but the pain was still there, and I ffelt just miserable.

"You really should take Tommy to the doctor's." Said my grandma Lulu to my mommy, so the next day, mommy, daddy and I all went to the doctor's while grandma and grandpa stayed home with Dil.

I recognized the place from when I went to get that rooster shot and tried to bust out of there. I hoped I wouldn't get another shot, I went through with it, but that doesn't mean I liked it. It would hurt too, and with how much pain I was in, I didn't think I could take it.

"Well Mrs. Pickles, your son has the worst case of Foot in Mouth Disease I've ever seen." Said my doctor, as he shined a flashlight into my throat.

"Oh dear, what should we do doctor?" My mommy asked.

"Keep giving Tommy fluids and warm, smooth liquid foods to sooth his throat, along with the Tylonol, and most importantly, make sure he gets plenty of rest, as that's what he needs right now. Also, don't let him come in contact with anybody outside of the home, they could get the virus if they've never had it before." Said my doctor to my mommy.

Then we went to another place, where another doctor looked at my mommy and daddy's throats. Their mouths looked really red, like they were on fire or something. I'm guessing I looked pretty scary too. After we were home, I was sitting on the floor, when I caught a glimpse of myself in that mirror me and Chuckie took to Mirrorland a while back. I saw it, red dots all over my face, ears, hands and feet. Then I opened my mouth and just like mommy and daddy, I had the scary firey mouth too. No wonder I hurted, but mommy and daddy didn't seem to have the little red bumps, just the throat part.

That night before going to bed, grandma Lulu gave me a bath. The water felt good, but I didn't feel like playing much, and after it was all over, I just wanted to sleep. The following day, I spent a lot of time on the couch, watching a Reptar marathon on the TV. Dil asked me at one point if I wanted to play and if we could watch the Goober show. I sat up on the couch, looked in the direction of the playpen, shook my hed no, lay back down, and went to sleep, only to wake up later to the worstest thing, and no, it wasn't little red dots on my tummy.

That day when I awoke from what felt like the bazillionth nappy I had taken since this disease had plagued me, it was once again, to the doorbell. My grandma went and answered the door, and Susie and her mommy were there. I heard them have a long talk about me and my mommy and daddy. Susie was inviting me and my brother to go with her to Cynthia Land. I felt pretty awful, but I didn't care, maybe an adventure was what I needed to gets all better. But grandma Lulu went and gotted my brother and took him back to Susie and her mommy, and didn't get me. Then it hit me, for the firstest time ever, Dilly was getting to go out for some fun and I wasn't. He'd be going on his firstest adventure without me. Once Susie, her mommy and Dil left, and I couldn't see them no more through the winblow, I didn't care. I cried as loud as I could, and didn't stop. Dil was gone, so I didn't have to be the braver older brother for once. Well ok, so I still was his brother, but he'd never know I just broked down, cuz I couldn't take it no more. And I was in too much pain and felt too awful to try to venture out on my own and follow him, even though part of me really wanted to go.

A few minutes later, grandpa picked me up, took me to a chair, and he fell asleep to that fishy show on the TV. Usually, this was when I'd sneak off on an adventure, but I felt so bad, that for the firstest time I could remember, I fell asleep in grandpa's lap.

The next day, mommy and daddy started to feel betterer, but I still felt awful. Everything hurted, my tummy felt weird, and I was sad cuz I didn't get to go to Cynthia Land with Dilly and our friends. I slept a lot that day and ate some more of that mushroom soup, even though I really wasn't hungry. Finally, that night, mommy put me to bed early. I don't even recall the sun setting yet, so I knew it was early, and I only remember doing that once before when grandpa had that old friend come over, he smelled funny and played that yucky old music, so Chuckie and I had to help him. But this time, I didn't care. I lay there for a while, watching the sun set out the window, then eventually, I drifted off to sleep.

Sometime later on during the night, Dil woke me, so I knew he was home. I opened one eye and he handed me a stuffed blue kitty cat. I couldn't keep the silent treatment up for too much longer, so I whispered a thank you Dil to him before going back to sleep. As I drifted off to sleep, Dil said something about I should thank my bestest friend and adventure twin for venturing out to get me this get well present, but I didn't quite understand what he meant. I knew he meant Chuckie when he said bestest friend, but adventure twin? I was confused!

So the next day, mommy and daddy, who were all better, had put me in the playpen with Dil. For the firstest time in days, my throat didn't hurt as much anymore, so I could talk easier.

"So how was Cynthia Land?" I asked Dil.

Dil told me the whole story of how he and our friends, Zack, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, and Susie all went through Cynthia Land on a big adventure and gotted me that stuffed blue kitty, which I kept near me till I got all better. I was shocked to find out how much alike Zack and I really were, but I was happy to find out that my friends careded about me that much.

"Wow! That's great Dil! Sorry I had to miss it though." I told Dil when he was finished with his story.

"That's ok Tommy, you'll get to come with us next time." Replied my brother, as he rolled our favorite star ball to me.

Over the next couple of days, I started to not hurt as much anymore. It got to where I could get the screwdriver out of my pocket to unlock the playpen and walk on the carpet without it hurting so much, it took all my guts to keep from crying. I could eat more foods than just soup and juice, and finally, one morning, the pain was all gone. I was at breakfast, when I saw a bowl of Reptar cerial in front of my daddy.

"Reptar Reptar!" I said, reaching towards my daddy's bowl.

My daddy gotted me a bowl of the Reptar cerial and smiled, as he knew I was all better.

"After breakfast kids, we're going to the park!" Said my daddy as I happily ate my Reptar cerial. I've always loved Reptar cerial ever since I saw that TV mercial a while back and founded it at the supermarket, but Reptar cerial hadn't tasted this good in a while.

Then my grandma and grandpa walked in. They sure looked sleepy as they yawned and rubbed their eyes.

"Well glad to see you're all better Scout. Now your old grandpa here is gonna go get some well deserved rest. Taking care of you sick ones is exhausting, and I haven't felt this tired since I walked 15 miles through the wonderous wilderness with my Wombat group 2 weeks ago." Said my grandpa as he grabbed grandma's hand and they left.

After breakfast, mommy put me and Dilly into our double stroller and we headed to the park. I got there to see my friends all playing together in the sandbox. I was quite excited to see them, as I hadn't seen my friends in a bazillion years. Mommy dropped me and Dil off and she and daddy went to a picnic table across the way. My friends told me all about the fun they had at Cynthia Land, and Zack and I agreed to be the adventure twins from now on. So we gotted out of the sandbox and me and Zack took Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil and Dil on an adventure, and, well, let's just say that everything was back to normen.

But before I go, I just wanna tell you that I hope you never get that foot in mouth disease, cuz it's no fun, but if you do, don't share your food with your mommy and daddy, and be careful if you try to help your little brother get over the disease, or they'll get sick too, and you could get sick too if you're not careful. Better to leave them alone, even if you want to help, if you don't want to get sick. And that's exactly what I'm gonna do from now on, even if it's not what I want to do. Oh, and I'm not sharing my food either. Next time I don't wanna finish a popcickle, throw it in the garbage. Well ok, so I'll then be sharing my uneaten popcickle with Hubert, but he eats garbage all of the time, and is use to it

End of Tommy POV

The End

I hope you all enjoyed that story. If any Rugrats fan can guess the titles of the episodes I referenced in that story, then I congratulate you for guessing all of them! Also, Tommy was 2-years-old and Dil was 1-years-old in that story, for any new readers who haven't stumbled upon any of my other stories yet. Feel free to review, and, I hope to be back with more Rugrats stories, sometime soon. I also hope in reality, the Foot in Mouth Disease can stop plaguing my family sometime soon so I can see my nephew again. But I promise, this will be the last story about it in my Rugrats stories, as I'm getting tired of talking about the subject, and I almost think my writing about it is only making it get worser in my family. So, as far as I'm concerned, Yucaipa, California is finally free of the Foot in Mouth Disease plague, so one can only hope that Pittsfield, Massachusetts will be free of it soon too?


End file.
